leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Manual of Style Update
Hello all. As I've pointed out in a recent conflict, the Manual of Style is outdated. In regard to this I think it needs to be updated at appropriate sections and if there's any formatting questions we should decide them as a community now that we know we can make awesome looking polls. The main purpose for this is, the wiki has grown considerably, the size of wiki staff has grown as well. Because of that the number of edits that happens every day is sky high and it's hard to police all the edits every day. So in attempt to prevent further conflicts of opinion and to perhaps explain to new editors why certain articles have information listed in a certain way, I feel that we need to update the existing MoS and list the appropriate formatting guidelines. Now, I will start with bringing your attention to the following pages, since I believe they need the most work. Champion Template - KazMx is working on this. (I think) League_of_Legends_Wiki:Manual_of_Style/Item - UberTri125 should work on this section. Minion Template - Zelgadis87 should work on this page. The format of the template is up to you, as long as it is communicative and gets the point across to a user reading it. As an example, you could follow the format that is shown on the existing item and minion template (Kaz made that one a while back, I think it looks nice and can be modified to serve better purposes). You could also do something similar to my patch notes guidelines in bulleted style that can be found as a section of the current MoS. You can invent something new on your own. Again I would like to say that I wish this to be a community project, and issues with formatting opinions to be resolved properly through common consensus. Thanks all and I hope this will be a good experience for all of us. I would like to encourage all preliminary discussion here, and to create new forum threads if it needs to branch out. --AntiZig (talk, ) 14:21, April 11, 2011 (UTC) PS> I would like to ask a moderator/admin to create a sub forum for this project, if deemed necessary. I would do it myself, but I am unsure how. :I agree that this is necessary, I will advertise this forum on the Community Messages. Have you sent a message to Kaz, Uber and Zelgadis informing them of this? -- Sam 3010 :I'm already informed, the champion's section should be ready in the next following days - KazMx (Message me! ) 21:28, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :I'll work on my part after the Abilities/Ability details templates rework. Where is the proper place to discuss changes to the MoS? Here? -- 21:43, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :This is a great idea. Ill see if i can figure out how to make a new sub forum tonight if someone does not beat me to it. 22:15, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :: Created new sub forum called Manual of Style. Kept name general so it can be used for all future style discussions. Also when i tried to call it Manual of Style update it linked to this page instead of the proper subforum code. 06:02, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :: Ok i don't know what's wrong with the new sub form but the index is not updating. If you hit the view recent changes link you can see the test pages i added but they don't show up on the index. Does anyone with more forum experience have any ideas as to why this is happening? 06:19, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :: It appears to be working right now. -- 14:48, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :: My idea was that Manual of Style forum be a sub forum in Wiki Issues forum. As in, Index>Wiki Issues>manual of style>etc... But I guess your way works too. -- 15:28, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ::: Ok when I was reading up on creating subforums that's what they defined as a sub forums. Im not sure if you can have multiple layers of forums. You should be able to, I will look into this if you want. Exiton =:> 17:45, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Ok that was far trickier to do. The templates that automate the headers on the forums where not designed to support nested forums so i had to create a new SubForumheader template to accommodate this. I cut and pasted code from the main index page to produce a new index in this forum. It was a fun exercise, definitely understand how the forums work a little better now. I will write the basic procedure in the help file so others can do this in the future. Exiton =:> 18:16, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ::: Here is that procedure Adding_Multiple_Forum_Layers_to_a_Forum. 23:15, April 13, 2011 (UTC)